


Operation Proposal: Extra Scenes

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 20s, Anniversary, Extra Scenes for "Operation Proposal", M/M, Tyrus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: *See my "Operation Proposal" fic for the full summary of the original story. This fic adds two extra scenes for Chapters 5 and 6 respectively.Cyrus rubbed at his eyes feeling like he’d been crying the entire night. He reached out, touching TJ’s chest. His heart immediately calmed when he felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He’d learned that there was a level of fragility to loving someone. That, despite all his psychiatric training, made him realize that he needed to be strong for his boyfriend but also for himself. He traced TJ’s lips with his finger, memorizing the curve of his boyfriend’s chin and his dimples where he smiled along with the wrinkles on his forehead.





	1. I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned in these scenes belong to Disney and the show Andi Mack. Special thanks to writer Terri Minksy and the actors. As promised, here is the second part of chapter 5 of the original fic. Enjoy!

Cyrus rubbed at his eyes feeling like he’d been crying the entire night. He reached out, touching TJ’s chest. His heart immediately calmed when he felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He’d learned that there was a level of fragility to loving someone. That, despite all his psychiatric training, made him realize that he needed to be strong for his boyfriend but also for himself. He traced TJ’s lips with his finger, memorizing the curve of his boyfriend’s chin and his dimples where he smiled along with the wrinkles on his forehead.

            TJ’s nose twitched when Cyrus’ finger lingered for too long and then he was opening his eyes and smiling.

            “Morning,” TJ said, “You feeling better?”

            “Yeah,”

            “Good. I have a big day planned.”

            _Me too_ , Cyrus thought, already thinking about the ring under their bed.

            “No guesses this time,” TJ continued, “I want to go to the swings. Is that okay?”

            Cyrus felt like he was one of those bobble heads. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

            “Hey,” TJ said, caressing Cyrus’ cheek. “I like it when your hair’s a mess.”

            Cyrus pretended to be affronted by that. “I’ll have you know that it’s still good even in bed.”

            “Good bed hair? I think only you could pull that off.”

            “You do an okay job.”

            “Okay, huh?” TJ said, smirking.

            And then before Cyrus could defend himself the dirty blonde was on top of him, tickling his sides and making him laugh.

            “Teej, stop,” Cyrus shouted, grabbing a pillow and smacking his boyfriend on the back with it, laughing when TJ just smacked the pillow back with his own.

            “A pillow fight?”

            “You started it,” Cyrus said, not caring that he was probably going to lose. They swatted at each other, TJ eventually winning by shoving Cyrus’ pillow to the side and then pinning Cyrus’ arms with his hands. TJ rolled on top, the two of them panting and breathing into each other’s space.

            “I’m here,” TJ said, pressing Cyrus’ hand to his chest where TJ’s heart beat almost as fast as Cyrus’.

            “I’m here too,” Cyrus said and they stared at each other before Cyrus surged forward, capturing TJ’s lips with his. They kissed fervently like two parched lovers lost in the desert. Cyrus ran his hands all over TJ’s body, pulling back to press kisses down his cheeks to his neck.

            “What do you want to do?” TJ panted, keeping Cyrus’ hands pinned to his sides.

            Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. He wanted to be as close as possible, but at the same time he hadn’t prepared.

            “Maybe…sixty nine?” The brunet asked, turning away when TJ nodded.

            “Okay.” TJ turned around, moving his body and the blanket to the side so that his face was just above Cyrus’ pajama pants.

            TJ only had on a pair of basketball shorts, so it was easy for Cyrus to reach up, pulling the shorts down and exposing the throbbing length beneath. _I make him feel like this_ , Cyrus thought. He wet his lips, carefully cupping TJ’s balls with his hands, massaging them and pressing kisses to them.

            “Underdog,” TJ hissed, pulling down Cyrus’ pants and leaning down. He pressed a kiss to Cyrus’ inner thigh distracting the brunet as he pressed kisses up TJ’s length.

            “Teej,” Cyrus whined, turning his kisses into tentative licks along TJ’s shaft. The dirty blonde groaned, lips wrapping around Cyrus and causing the brunet to buck up.

            Cyrus kept thinking about those shirtless TJ’s feeding him chocolate-chocolate-chip muffins and he imagined the chocolate dripping down his lips as he took TJ’s length into his mouth. He tasted his boyfriend’s precum on the tip of his tongue while pressure and heat built up inside his stomach and groin.

            “You taste so good, Muffin,” TJ said, pulling back.

            And then Cyrus imagined the chocolate dripping all over his body, and he couldn’t help it.

            “Teej,” Cyrus warned, between mouthfuls of TJ, “I’m gonna…”

            “Me too,” TJ grunted and then the dirty blonde’s lips wrapped around Cyrus’ cock with more force. He could feel TJ bobbing up and down his length as Cyrus did his best to bring TJ to the brink. They both groaned trying to keep up with their rhythms and the simultaneous amount of pleasure that brought tears to Cyrus’ eyes.

            “Gonna….TJ, I love you…please,” Cyrus said, and then his vision whitened. He felt his body push upward and then a few minutes later TJ was thrusting into his mouth, hot liquid flooding Cyrus’ mouth and dripping down his chin and onto his pajama shirt. Despite all his practice Cyrus couldn’t help but cough, doing his best to take in as much as he could. He tried wiping his lips with his hand when TJ turned around and kissed him, Cyrus realizing that they’d both swallowed.

            “It’s…a little sweet,” Cyrus whispered, and maybe he really was starting to lose it.

            “It’s ours,” TJ said, winking and then reaching over to the bedside table where they kept the baby wipes that Cyrus had packed. He cleaned the two of them up, hugging Cyrus close to him and kissing his forehead, cheek, and lips.

            “Thank you,” Cyrus said, eyes feeling heavy.

            “Any time,” TJ whispered cradling Cyrus’ face in his chest. “We’ll go to the swings after you wake up.”


	2. Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were finally inside Cyrus felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when TJ pressed him up against the door, kissing him fervently.  
>  “Chocolate-Chocolate-Chip-Fiancé,” TJ said, starting to undo the buttons on Cyrus’ shirt.  
>  “Not-so-scary-fiancé,” Cyrus echoed, panting and then grabbing TJ’s arm so the dirty blonde could look at him.  
>  “Cyrus,” TJ whispered, about to step back until Cyrus tugged at his sleeve.  
>  “Do you want to do it?”   
>  “Can we?” TJ asked, eyes widening like a puppy’s.  
>  Cyrus would laugh, but he felt like his body was on fire, and he was seriously itching to get ready. “Yeah, let me use the enema. Wait for me on the bed?”  
>  “Yes, sir,” TJ said with a smirk.  
>  Cyrus reluctantly moved away, about to go into the bathroom when TJ stopped him.  
>  “Hurry, you won’t need any pajamas when you come out.”  
>  Cyrus nearly tripped on his feet as he struggled to open the bathroom door and turn on the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second extra scene from Chapter 6: Swings in the original "Operation: Proposal" fic. Enjoy!

They celebrated at the Spoon, Cyrus sitting across from TJ beside Jonah and Andi while Marty and Buffy pushed in a second table. The brunet still couldn’t believe that it had finally happened. He still felt like they were on the grass at the park, the rings still in their separate boxes. Now, Cyrus couldn’t take his eyes off the aquamarine and opal that shined on their fingers.

            “Penny for your thoughts, fiancé,” TJ said, still smiling since they’d gotten there.

            Cyrus laughed. “You don’t want to hear my thoughts.” He was half afraid that he’d just start rambling about how this was literally the best day of his life until the restaurant had to close.

            “I always want to hear your thoughts,” TJ said, stroking Cyrus’ ring finger. “Especially if they’re about how you just landed yourself the most handsome man in Shadyside.”

            Cyrus felt heat creep up his cheeks. He remembered back in Middle School how jealous all the girls and even some of the boys were that he was dating the captain of the Boys’ Basketball team.

            “You’re not just handsome…you’re really sweet and adorable,” Cyrus said, picking at a loose thread on his jeans with his separate hand.

            “Keep going.”

            “And smart and thoughtful.”

            “Mhm…”

            From beside them Jonah coughed. “So, congratulations again, guys.”

            Andi smiled. “Cy, we’re gonna head off. We got an early flight back. Congratulations, you two.” She stood up giving Cyrus and then TJ a quick hug.

            “I gotta go too, man,” Marty said, patting TJ on the shoulder. “I’m taking this lady here out to a party.”

            Buffy rolled her eyes. “We’re not college kids anymore.”

            “Hey, it’s always a party with me,” Marty said, waggling his eyebrows before receiving a playful punch to the arm. “Ouch, that hurt.”

            “Good,” Buffy said, turning to Cyrus and then TJ. “Enjoy the rest of your anniversary. And go easy on him.”

            Cyrus bit his lip. “We’re just going to pack tonight.”

            “I wasn’t talking to you, Cy,” Buffy said, winking at TJ before Marty was dragging her off and following Andi and Jonah.

            Cyrus really had no clue what Buffy was talking about, but TJ had grown silent, his eyes burning with something.

            “You ready to head back?” TJ asked after they finished their meal. Cyrus wasn’t in the mood to do any tater theatre, his palms starting to feel sweaty.

            “Yeah, okay.”

            TJ smiled at him, covering for the two of them and then all but dragging Cyrus out of the restaurant. They walked in silence, TJ going faster than normal. When they got to their hotel he made a beeline for the elevator, pushing the elevator door up button almost ten times before it finally opened. When they got in TJ squeezed Cyrus’ hand, bouncing side to side on his feet and all but rushing to their hotel room door while he took out their key card.

            When they were finally inside Cyrus felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when TJ pressed him up against the door, kissing him fervently.

            “Chocolate-Chocolate-Chip-Fiancé,” TJ said, starting to undo the buttons on Cyrus’ shirt.

            “Not-so-scary-fiancé,” Cyrus echoed, panting and then grabbing TJ’s arm so the dirty blonde could look at him.

            “Cyrus,” TJ whispered, about to step back until Cyrus tugged at his sleeve.

            “Do you want to do it?”

            “Can we?” TJ asked, eyes widening like a puppy’s.

            Cyrus would laugh, but he felt like his body was on fire, and he was seriously itching to get ready. “Yeah, let me use the enema. Wait for me on the bed?”

            “Yes, sir,” TJ said with a smirk.

            Cyrus reluctantly moved away, about to go into the bathroom when TJ stopped him.

            “Hurry, you won’t need any pajamas when you come out.”

            Cyrus nearly tripped on his feet as he struggled to open the bathroom door and turn on the shower.

*

            TJ took off his clothes at record speed, trying to fold them on the side of the bed since he knew Cyrus would likely be freaking out over packing the next day. He got on top of the bed, trying for various positions that would get his Underdog and now fiancé, and boy did he love calling the love of his life that, in the mood. He eventually opted for using one of the pillows to hide his groin while he spread his legs and laid back against the headboard. He kept his hands behind his neck, tempted to touch himself as he thought about Cyrus showering and preparing himself. It was so adorable how his fiancé made sure he was clean and ready for him. Eventually he wanted to do the same for him. Sometimes he even thought about the brunet inside him, asking him if he was okay, his concern forever embedded in his memory. The shower turned off, the bathroom door creaking open. Cyrus ambled out in only a towel but of course he had it covering his chest and groin.

            “O-Okay, I’m squeaky clean and ready to go,” the brunet said, still not looking over at the bed.

            “Get over here,” TJ said with a chuckle.

            “Right. Getting over there now,” Cyrus said, lifting his head and then looking straight at TJ. His entire face flushed and then he was tumbling forward, face hitting the carpeted floor in front of the bed.

            “Muffin, you okay?” TJ said, tossing the pillow to the side and rushing off the bed to kneel in front of his fiancé.

            Cyrus picked up his head, still bright red with a bit of blood dripping from his nose.

            “S-Sorry, Teej, I’m making a mess of things.”

            “No, you’re not,” TJ said, grabbing a tissue off their dresser and using it to clean the blood coming out of Cyrus’ nose.

            “I’m nervous, but I shouldn’t be. We’ve been together for so long, but now it feels so different.”

            “I’m nervous too.”

            “Really?”

            TJ cupped Cyrus’ cheek. “Yeah, I always want it to feel good for you. I want to make love to you.”

            “Me too.”

            “Then, will you talk me through it, Underdog?” TJ said, lowering his voice and getting so close that he could feel the way Cyrus trembled against him.

            “So first you have to take me to bed.”

            “Without the towel?” TJ said, smirking as Cyrus still had his arms wrapped around his chest.

            “Yeah, without the towel,” Cyrus whispered, dropping his arms and letting TJ tug the towel away. Cyrus’ skin gleamed from the shower water, his body a pale red including his cock that jutted out for attention.

            “You’re so beautiful,” TJ said, pulling Cyrus into his arms and then carrying him bridal style onto the bed. He lay his fiancé down, crawling on top and reaching forward with his hands to trace a line from his cheek down his chest and then to his waist.

            TJ could feel his own heart racing as Cyrus watched him, holding in his breath as TJ pressed a kiss to the brunet’s right nipple. He started to lap at it, teasing it with his mouth and his teeth but never going too far for it to hurt.

            “Teej,” Cyrus whined.

            “Spread your legs,” TJ whispered.

            “Wait,” Cyrus said, pressing his hand to TJ’s chest. The dirty blonde worried at his lip until Cyrus was switching their positions with the brunet straddling his legs.

            “Have something in mind, Underdog?”

            “Yes,” Cyrus panted, his hands roaming up and down TJ’s chest. Cyrus’ hands felt like fire against his skin, the brunet’s kisses like ice, and TJ just let himself go. He didn’t care about all the noises he was making, just glad that he could have the love of his life with him like this.

            “You don’t have to,” TJ said, wanting to return the favor, but the brunet swatted away his hands.

            “I want to do it.” Cyrus said, voice so low that TJ felt something burn down deep in his stomach. The brunet reached into the dresser taking out some lube and a condom with a dinosaur on the front saying, “Time to not go extinct.” He half expected Cyrus to make a joke, but he was so focused on the task, opening the bottle of lube and generously pouring it over his own fingers. He locked eyes with TJ, ripping out the condom and stroking TJ’s length before rolling it on top. Then, he reached back with his lubed hands and teased his entrance with a finger. He groaned, eyes rolling upwards as he fingered himself.

            TJ’s hands shook as he took in the sight of his fiancé preparing himself. “Cy…”

            “Let me, Teej,” Cyrus said, adding another finger and moaning, “I’m almost ready.”

            “Damn, muffin, please. I want you.”

            “I want you too. All the time,” Cyrus whispered, bracing his arms against TJ’s sides. He positioned himself directly above the dirty blonde’s cock, taking in a breath and then releasing it as he lowered himself. TJ grabbed Cyrus’ arms, easing his lover onto him and the second they connected TJ moaned at how tight his muffin was.

            “Cy,” TJ said, leaning up to press a kiss at Cyrus’ nape before licking up to his earlobe.

            “Oh, god, TJ,” Cyrus said, trembling as his body relaxed and opened up even more.

            “You okay? Does it hurt?”

            “No, it feels really good. You make me feel so safe, so loved.”

            “Me too,” TJ said, wrapping his arms around Cyrus’ back while the brunet wrapped his hands around TJ’s back. They held onto each other, kissing and relaxing into the touch, nurturing the fire that burned between them.

            “I’m ready,” Cyrus said, rising up and then slamming down onto TJ.

            TJ met Cyrus thrusts down with his own thrusts up, the two of them going into a slow rhythm that got faster and faster.

            “Cyrus,” TJ chanted, holding onto his fiancé, using a free hand to stroke the brunet’s cock.

            “TJ, please,” Cyrus said, wrapping his hand around TJ’s as they stroked him in time to their thrusting.

            “Come for me, Cyrus, I love you.”

            “Tyler Joseph, I love you,” Cyrus all but whined/moaned and that about did it for him. TJ saw white as he felt himself empty into the condom. A minute later Cyrus’ cock sputtered over him, lukewarm liquid soaking his chest and getting onto his chin and cheeks.

            “Oh, my, god, I’m sorry,” Cyrus said, wincing as he got off.

            “That was so hot,” TJ whispered, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and leaning forward to kiss his fiancé. After that TJ used a baby wipe to clean the two of them, intertwining their hands and spooning Cyrus’ side beneath the covers.

            “TJ,” Cyrus said, turning over to look at him.

            “Cyrus.”

            The brunet yawned, eyes drooping. “Could we stay and get married here?”

            “Maybe,” TJ said, taking out the plane tickets he’d hidden in their other dresser.

            Cyrus’ eyes widened. “Is that for our honey moon?”

            “I said I wanted to travel with you,” TJ said, handing over the tickets for a couple’s package to Jerusalem.

            “Teej, you’re the best fiancé ever,” Cyrus said, burying his head into TJ’s chest.

            “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, muffin.”

            “Me too.”

            And they fell asleep together, ringed fingers intertwined. And all TJ could think about was how this would only be the beginning for the two of them. A beginning that would start today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading these extra scenes. All criticism and comments welcome :D.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
